If I Had A Dollar
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: "If I had a dollar for all the times you said you'd leave him" Who's playing with this Superstar's heartstrings?


Title: If I Had A Dollar  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Nada. Zip. Song by LFO, "If I had a dollar", and totally honestly, I've never heard the song before ^_^  
  
A/N: //these are lyrics//  
  
******  
  
//Be your #1  
  
Oohhh, yeah  
  
Hair as soft as silky sheets  
  
Don't have a voice so soft and sweet  
  
Those big brown eyes and button nose, oh  
  
Oh how I love her little toes //  
  
First time I saw you, I was bowled away by your looks. You look so pretty, you are so hot, and don't you know it. I got to know you, and I know that there is more to you than your looks, like great ability, and a sharp mind. You live for your work, and you do a fantastic job of it. I remember when you hurt your ankle, and I persuaded you to let me take a look at it. Your feet looked so delicate, but I knew they were lethal. Your big brown eyes were holding back tears of pain, but you were stronger than most of the women, who would have cried in agony. You're the best Diva, and you know it.  
  
//See all these things I dig in u  
  
but you're his not mine  
  
What should I do?//  
  
I knew you were taken right from the beginning, but love doesn't listen to facts. You know how much I like you, and you know how much I respect you. That's why I keep my distance from you, because I can never trust myself in your presence. But now I don't quite know what to do.  
  
//You tell me sweet things that I wanna hear  
  
When u probably don't care,  
  
u probably don't care at all //  
  
I like you, and I know you like me. You told me so. If you liked me as much as you said you did, why are you with him, then? Are you just playing with me? You probably don't care about me, why should you? Everything's peachy with you and him. Yeah, and that's fair on me. Why can't you just grow up and admit the truth? But perhaps that would be the wrong thing to do, because then I wouldn't be able to live my dream each day.  
  
//If I had a dollar for all the times you said you'd leave him,  
  
girl I'd be a millionaire, just waiting 'round to actually see it //  
  
How long ago was it now? Six months, yeah, that was it. Six long months of torture. You said that you would leave him for me. But you're just pulling me along by a string, aren't you? You tell me every day you're going to tell him, but when have you actually come close? Give me a dollar for ever time you've told me that and I'd be a freakin' millionaire by now.  
  
//I see the way you, come my way you  
  
don't know how it feels to be the,  
  
be the one behind the scenes if ya know what I mean,  
  
I wanna be your #1 (oh yes I do)//  
  
But despite all you have done to me, everything that you have put me through, I still love you. And if you finally did get rid of him, I would take you, no sweat. All I'm waiting for you to do is to ditch your boyfriend. Why can't you do that for me?  
  
//Taking walks while holding hands  
  
Tellin' all your friends that I'm the man (yeah)  
  
Kissing your lips is oh so soothing,  
  
Lemmie pick u up and watch a movie (yeah) //  
  
We went on an unofficial date when you were between guys. But the next day when I called you, you told me that you had a boyfriend now. Did I do something to put you off me? All I wanted to do was take you for a movie, but you shattered my life. I heard you talking to Trish about me, and when we walked together, hand in hand, and you made me feel so alive.  
  
//See all these things I want from you,  
  
but your his not mine what should I do?  
  
If I had a dollar for all the times u said you'd leave him,  
  
girl I'd be a millionaire, just waiting 'round to actually see it //  
  
All I want to do is to make you happy, can't you see that? What did I do wrong? Why is Matt so much better than me? I would take care of you, and do everything I could to make you happy. But you just cast me aside like I don't mean anything to you. And now I'm starting to wonder, do I mean anything to you?  
  
//I see the way you, come my way you  
  
don't know how it feels to be the,  
  
be the one behind the scenes if ya know what I mean,  
  
I wanna be your #1 (oh yes I do)  
  
Yeah, so basically, tell me  
  
Now you got me waiting around  
  
with your do run run,//  
  
I saw and watched you today. I waited outside your locker room, too. But you just ignored me. It hurts me so much to see you kissing Matt on TV, and then for me to go out all alone. Matt has his brother, he's in a tag team, and he has you as his girlfriend. What do I have? No girlfriend, and a brother that left me. We were the best tag team in the WWF. If only he hadn't departed from the team, we would be holding the belts that Billy and Chuck are holding.  
  
//just for you to leave this cat  
  
and my due day to come  
  
To the tick, tock, you don't stop  
  
Shorty rock wit me //  
  
I've asked you so many times to come out with me, to go to a club, a bar, a cinema, anywhere. But you keep saying you'll call me later, and you never do. Why can't you just keep your promise and leave him? All the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months that I have been waiting, but you just refuse to do it.  
  
//Navigator full equipped  
  
See we can take a ride down the coast  
  
lay back to the stylistics  
  
tell me why that's unrealistic  
  
All you wanna do is like talk to me  
  
What you really need to do is make it hot for me,  
  
Make it hot baby //  
  
We do meet up romantically sometimes. Just to keep you confident you've got a backup boy. But when I lean over to kiss you, you turn away. When we meet up, you just talk. Are you trying to get me to go away? Because when I ask you that, you always say "no".  
  
//See all these things I want from you,  
  
but you're his not mine, what should I do?  
  
You tell me sweet things that I wanna hear  
  
When you probably don't care,  
  
You probably don't care at all //  
  
Perhaps I should announce it to the locker room, "Lita broke my heart." Imagine that, I'd get laughed out of the building. Or perhaps I should tell Matt. That would be good. Then you would have no choice but to return to me.  
  
//If I had a dollar for all the times u said you'd leave him,  
  
girl I'd be a millionaire, just waiting 'round to actually see it  
  
I see the way u, come my way u  
  
don't know how it feels to be the,  
  
be the one behind the scenes if ya know what I mean,  
  
I wanna be your #1 (oh yes I do)  
  
Na na na  
  
If I had another dollar  
  
Girl I'd be a millionaire//  
  
I don't care about your excuses, or even that you are missing. It's just that you are missing With Him. How I long that one day, you'll be mine. I love every bit of you, from your firey red hair, toy to your firey personality. I love the way you dress, the way you walk, the way you fight, the way you smile… every bit I have seen of you, I love. I would pay you all the money in the world if it made you smile at me. I live to see you happy, and you live to make me frown.  
  
//If I had a dollar for all the times u said you'd leave him,  
  
girl I'd be a millionaire, just waiting 'round to actually see it  
  
I see the way you, come my way you  
  
don't know how it feels to be the,  
  
be the one behind the scenes if ya know what I mean,  
  
I wanna be your #1 (oh yes I do)//  
  
I managed to corner you. I managed to find the truth, and it hurt. "No matter how much you promise me, or how many times I ask you, you're never going to leave Matt Hardy for me, are you, Lita?" I asked you yesterday. And your answer still rings clearly in my head and in my heart.  
  
"It took you this long to figure out? You're even more useless than I thought you were," you told me. "It's over, Kane" 


End file.
